


Cardinal Canary

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I stopped studying to write this, caity lotz is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Caity lotz dyed her hair and I have no impulse control so this was born





	Cardinal Canary

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO UHHH...In the words of our lord and savior Ariana Grande “I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it.” That was my thought process in 02. seconds when I saw Caity Lotz dyed her hair and I knew I had to write this. I did this in like a hour so forgive me, but I had to get it out my head.

Sara walked down the street, going to meet up with the rest of the team. The group decided to have a bit of fun this weekend and go out for the night. Ray and Nate  had pitched it as a team building exercise but they all knew it was just an excuse to get off the stuffy ship for a while. Everything had been pretty calm recently so she let the team go out for the day and have some fun in the city. Sara stayed back deciding on whether or not she about was about to make a bad decision or not. She spent a good 2 hours staring at the box of dye wondering if she really was going to go through with it. So much had her life had changed over the past years and she was feeling like she needed something new. Eventually she bit the bullet and went for it. Passing by a shop window she caught a glimpse of the of her hair. The light catching the red locks, amplifying the honey undertones. She pushed a piece back that the wind and blown out of place before opening the door to the arcade/bar they had chosen to hang out that night. She scanned the room looking for the group but she heard them before she saw them. Following the familiar voices she walked to a corner table seeing, Ray dramatically telling a story making the others laugh.

 

“Holy shit!” Amaya shouted when she noticed Sara. The whole group turned all gawking at her. 

“You look awesome!” Zari puchated her words with a slap on the table. 

“Looking good Sara.” Ray grinned from across the table. The team gleefully continued showering their capitan with complements, admiring her new look. 

“Thanks guys.”She ducked her head down shyly, not used to all the praise on her appearance. She turned to Ava who hadn’t said a word yet but was still sitting there with her mouth hanging open slightly. 

“I think you broke her.” Nate laughed and the dumbfounded look on Ava’s face. Ava straightened, fighting back a blush when every turned to look at her with knowing smiles. 

“It looks really really good Babe.” Ava finally spoke. 

“Thank you.” She scooted into booth next to Ava as the team decided to start playing some games. Zari managing to drag Mick away from his beer for a round of air hockey. Ava turned in the booth slightly so she could face Sara. 

“What?” She asked when Ava just looked at her. 

“I fucking love this.” Ava whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

“Yeah?” Was all Sara could manage to get out. 

“So damn much. I had to be tame in front of the team but all I want to do right now I take you home.” Ava nipped at her ear lobe, short circuiting Sara’s brain.

“W-well as much as I would love that, we have to stay a little while.” She stuttered when Ava’s teeth grazed across her neck. Ava was the only person to ever turn her into mess with such ease. Neither one of them was usually overly affectionate in public but Ava couldn’t control the surge of desire she felt as soon as she saw Sara. She pulled back taking Sara’s new look in one more time. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Ava said running her hand through Sara’s hair. 

“So are you.” Sara smiled as she gave her a quick kiss. “Now behave for the rest of the night?” 

“I’ll try my best.” She gave Sara’s ass a squeeze as she followed her to pick out a game to play. Sara shot her a playful glare but continued walking. Ava for the life of her could not focus on any game. She accidentally threw a ski ball into the ceiling when Sara had threw her arms up excitedly exposing a strip of skin. She figured eventually Sara’s new look wouldn’t turn her into a complete idiot but the night was not on her side. 

“Oh lets play this one!” Sara said happily picking up the fake orange gun from a zombie game. 

“Not a zombie fan but I’ll do this for you.” Ava smiled as she picked up the other gun. 

“Don’t worry I won’t let any zombies get you.” Sara grinned kissing her cheek. 

“Get a room love birds!” Zari called as her and Mick walked past them. Sara flipped her off before starting the game. Ava’s eyes kept drifting away from the screen and back to Sara who was focused on the game, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. Her fiery hair cascading over her shoulder as she quickly reloaded, firing shots at the monsters on screen. She caught Ava staring and smirked. 

“If we lose this round it's going to be your fault.” She chuckled.

“It's going to be your fault because you look so sexy.” Ava shook her head looking back to the game to focus. They won a few rounds before they did end up losing. Sara teased her for the loss leaning up about to kiss her when they were interrupted buy a whistle. I group of guys all grinned at them when Ava and Sara looked over at them. 

“Don’t stop on our count” One of the men smiled. 

“Yeah give us a show.” Another chimed. 

“Keep talking and you’ll get a show.” Ava warned. 

“Come on jus-” One of them reached out about to touch Ava’s arm, but his hand was swiftly grabbed and twisted behind his back. His friends all letting out collective “ooo’s” and similar grimace.

“One, don’t harass couples. Its gross. Two, don’t touch people without their consent. You got that?” When he didn’t respond Ava twisted harder making him let out a whine. 

“Got it. Yes. Won’t do it again.” He pleaded. 

“Now say sorry to my lovely girlfriend.” Ava demanded, gesturing to Sara. 

“I’m really sorry.” He said before Ava let him go. He held his hurt and arm and ego, walking back over to his laughing group of friends. 

 

Ava turned to back to Sara. She was staring at her with wide eyes and without saying a word she grabbed Ava’s hand and started swiftly walking towards the back of the bar. 

“Where are yo-” Ava was in the middle of asking as Sara led her to a secluded part of the bar by the back doors.    
“That was so hot.” Sara rushed out before crashing her lips against Ava’s. Ava pushed her hands into her hair, pulling her closer as Sara’s tongue snaked into her mouth. Letting out a low noise Ava melted into the kiss, only to pull back after a few moments for some much needed air.  

“Can we go now?” Ava said breathlessly as Sara pressed her into the wall. 

“Yup.” Sara said quickly before grabbing her hand. Both giggling sneaky teenagers as they found their way to the back exit for the building rushing to get home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT HER, GOD I'M GAY!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BvE2hxLnlW4/


End file.
